Seasons come and go
by Lady Abbess
Summary: “I’ll surely miss this place, it’s like loosing half of my life, what’s it like with no loud Naruto, no Kakashi the pervert, no silent Sasuke, no Ino to ruin my life, no energetic Tenten & no shy Hinata?” Sakura said to herself.rnShe's leaving!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Hello world!!! I do not own any of the characters in Naruto, sad to say... cry But!!! I do hope you enjoy my fic!!!! Chow!!!

Season come and go

I: Fallen cherry blossoms

(Sakura's interlude)

I stared straight out of my window, my gaze lingering on the cherry blossom tree in front of our house. It was so beautiful, so slender & full of majestic grace. WE both share the same characteristics; our crowns are both pink, we are both growing & lastly, we share the same names: Sakura.

But alas, the pink crowned tree was up to its last leave. I stared at it for a moment & then, it fell. I watched it fall & retraced its path again & again until it reached the ground. I felt pity & sadness at the same time; I could just watch it fall down.

How sad I felt, but better keep going. I have training today, my very last…

Flashback

"Sakura?? Sakura, dear, are you in there??" Her mother knocked on her door.

"Yes, please come in."

The door swung open & Keiko stepped in. I greeted her with a big smile but she looked grave. I wondered why. She sat on my bed & looked at me in the eye.

"Sakura??"

"Yes??"

"Will it be alright if I tell you something??"

"I guess so."

"Good," She said. After taking a deep breath, she gave one out again. I could only look at her with interest. She faced me again & what I've heard was so shocking it made gasp for breath.

"What are you saying?!?!" I demanded dryly.

"What I am saying, Sakura dear is that we're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"To another place, that is where to. Your father & I talked about it two days ago."

I stood up & eyed her angrily. "Why didn't you told me earlier??" An angry Sakura blurted out.

"We're sorry but it is urgent, Sakura dearest. Do please understand." Her mother pleaded. Sakura sighed. "I do. When??" Her mother said, "Tomorrow, in the evening."

"God…" She murmured. "Tell your teammates okay??"

Sakura nodded.

End of flashback

I am nearing the streets now. God, how will Naruto react?? I ask. Of course, he'll act like an asshole!!! Inner Sakura replied. I grimly shook my head; I wasn't in the mood for jokes…

Kakashi would understand, Naruto would react violently & Sasuke-kun… Why he would be delighted when that happens… But why?? Am I that annoying to him to not like me?? I would die for him… Why does he do this?? Why??

Forget about Sasuke already!!!! The Sakura inside her exclaimed. I didn't minded her & just let her react to it however & how long she would like it. Have it your way, I thought.

My trail of thoughts kept me preoccupied. It was a little later when I saw the bridge. Oh my Kami-sama… Why do you do this to me?? I looked around & saw none of them. Good!!!

I jumped on the tree, sat down & waited. It wouldn't take long…

An hour later….

"You dumb teacher!!!! You're late!!!!" I woke up to the sound of that voice. It was Naruto's… Hell no… "Cut it out baka kitsune…." Sasuke growled.

"Where's Sakura???" Kakashi asked as if nothing just happened.

"AS if WE know…." Naruto grumbled.

"Why on earth would she be gone & at this time??" Kakashi wondered.

"I have no idea…" Sasuke mumbled. His brow furrowed as I watched him stare at the ground.

Then, I saw him tense a little; I knew what he's doing. He's trying to sense my chakra. I'll just let try & try…. I hope he doesn't find me…

"Up there…" Sasuke pointed out as he pointed a finger to where I am sitting. I felt myself heave a disappointed sigh. Oh no…

"Sakura, get down there, would you??" Kakashi politely asked. I jumped down silently. I tried to act oddly to make them ask what is wrong but it seemed I don't need to make that obvious…

"Sakura-chan, is something wrong??" A concerned blonde kitsune asked. "Um…. No… I mean yes…" I shakily answered. I hope he notice the tremor of my voice. I hope my tears wouldn't fall just yet as I felt it fill up my eyes.

"Yes?? Dear, what is it??" Kakashi asked & patted my back. "Leaving…. We're…. Leaving…." I answered silently. "Leaving??" Naruto whispered.

"Where would you be going??" Sasuke-kun asked. I was surprised. Is he asking me a question & is acknowledging my existence??

Kakashi-sama chuckled. I wonder what's going on with that pervert…. Sasuke did seem anxious…. "What??" I blurted out when my sensei gave a loud mirth once more.

"Nothing, I found it amusing…" Was his reply. Sasuke eyed him angrily; there is something fishy going on. I tried to figure out but then it seemed getting more complex. What the hell IS going on????

My God…. Now I feel more pity for worrying about the matter, me leaving, but now I know they don't care….

I turned around & started to walk. "Where are you going, Miss Haruno??" Kakashi grumpily asked. "Out of here… To leave as soon as possible!!! It seems like people don't care whether I leave or no…." I stomped out of sight.

"Sakura…." Naruto said weakly. He was baffled. He did seem sad all along!!! "Don't go… Please…." He pleaded. "Sorry Naruto…. I can't… Sayonara…." I muttered. And I hurriedly left.

I left them there, almost in tears, baffled & surprised. I only have to wait till tomorrow evening then… konnichiwa.

**A/N: **Helloo there!!! Just wanna say pls. review for I think this fic sucks!!! God, I like discriminating my work so tell me I don't suck or the other way around. (That is, if I really do suck which I think so....) The hell...... Just waita little bit for the next chappie!!! That is... If you like this one....


	2. A day of departure

Chapter II: A day of departure

RING!!!!!!

A blue-colored alarm clock rang so loudly that it almost shook the dust & cobwebs of the ceiling in the room of Sasuke Uchiha. The black-haired boy groaned as the constant ringing of the clock approached his ears.

"… Darn clock…" He grumbled.

He looked around & found out what he was looking for. Grumpily, he pressed the button on the top of the clock, which silenced it.

"Good…"

Sasuke climbed off his bed & said to himself, "Why am I such an airhead that I set the alarm clock in such an early time??"

"Even Kakashi arrives late, why shouldn't I too?!?!"

He then decided to have a light breakfast & thoughtfully said to himself, "At least, by waking up early I can get a lot more training than that slmeball who corresponds to the name of Naruto."

He set off, walking towards the murky looking woods.

Sakura, in the meanwhile, was peacefully sleeping until someone shook her awake.

"W-what??"

Her mother who was smiling told her, "We should be off, dearest." Sakura reluctantly nodded & started to prepare.

"I'll leave you here, be down in 30 minutes tops."

"O-okay…"

After her mother had gone, Sakura began thinking of what will happen if her friends find out. 'Probably they'll blow up.' She thought with a giggle.

Lingering around, she stared at the black, mournful looking sky, "Even the sky's so sad today,"

"I'll surely miss this place, it's like loosing half of my life, what's it like with no loud Naruto, no Kakashi the pervert, no silent Sasuke, no Ino to ruin my life, no energetic Tenten & no shy Hinata??"

"I guess I would only know by then, if I leave right now…"

She went down & looked for her mom. She was with her father in the living room. "Ready now??" Her father asked.

"I guess so."

"Good."

"C'mon then, we better go." Her mother ushered them out of the house & started for the gate, which leads to the plains of Konoha.

"Goodbye…" Sakura whispered & soon disappeared in the darkness.

**A/N:** Whew!!! I haven't written for quite a long time!!! But pls. Review!!! Please!!!! Please!!!! I'm soon planning to type in chapters 3,4,5 next time.

I'm also adding new characters:

Sae Fujiwara

Rei Kurisawa

Sam Fujiwara

Tomomi Endou

Some of the others I'm not listing in coz they will not be in any of the next three chapters.

Chow!!!


End file.
